Overleg:Skeend
Ik kreeg het al even warm :) gelukkig is de naam maar tijdelijk :) 21 dec 2007 16:01 (UTC) :Vluchtelingen kamp? Glücklich hiebst dü ap 2 jestiemt ;). Wir mûtn wè (insinne der 'wel') wè (insinne der 'nog') (in kall mit Wikisteê NL) 'nen datumken prikke vor dem biertenissem nah dem stiemingem. Wen die wir den stiemingen sluûthe? --OosWesThoesBes 22 dec 2007 08:30 (UTC) PS: skoône kârt. Liek ap den Taalwijken ;) :1 jan of 1 feb. Kies doch. -Markvondeegel 24 dec 2007 10:58 (UTC) Nestier en contactiere Mark, hiebst dü 'nen ideêen uvver nestier? Wer bekomm vorsitther etc? Ich hieb Peter kaene contactiere, doch hy hieb deês tiem ne ghén tiem. Hy wolðet wè den uvverstapen mâkn doch skien 'nen anneren dagen. Verder hieb ich ne ghén person kaene contactiere. Even Kremnae nie, raar. --OosWesThoesBes 24 dec 2007 08:50 (UTC) :Stieming; Laô uns stieme der vorsitther en as goôd eventueel 'n nestier as dat näöîch mût sïnn. Kremnae; Vaag. Ich hieb 'm just jebellt! Ich hieb ne ýts uvver WikiSteê jesag. Dom miener syde. Dir; mir ist opvallede dat dü viel decelsnions briek! Ich briek dy self ne tiem. -Markvondeegel 24 dec 2007 10:58 (UTC) Ben ik zeer actief? -Markvondeegel 24 dec 2007 11:33 (UTC) Wer wolðet terpman wierde? -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 08:57 (UTC) :Ehm... Dü skienbaor? --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 10:43 (UTC) ::Wè, laô unserer da doch uvver stieme ;-) Deêse manier wolðet nie jelienge. -Markvondeegel 30 mrt 2008 10:08 (UTC) :::Wilcher tiem reservier dü hiervor? :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 30 mrt 2008 10:43 (UTC) Terpman Wér ist terpman? RoughJustice10 5 jul 2008 15:45 (UTC) :Niemanden :-) -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 15:46 (UTC) ::Jâjâ.. En wér nestier Skeênð den? RoughJustice10 5 jul 2008 15:49 (UTC) :::Niemanden ;-) -Markvondeegel 5 jul 2008 15:51 (UTC) ::::Dü will. RoughJustice10 5 jul 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::::Lol, is idd wel handig zonder burgemeester ja ;) 5 jul 2008 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Mark doet lastig. Ik ben er bijna nooit en OostWestThuisBest heeft Nýttfrón al. RoughJustice10 5 jul 2008 16:13 (UTC) :::::::Dan vraag je je broer ;p 5 jul 2008 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::Die is niet veel activer dan ik :) Dan zouden we ook Kremnae, Vælke, ... kunnen nemen :) RoughJustice10 5 jul 2008 16:18 (UTC) Dy jans skietnisse paçhena brieng mir sleçhten jewonns in -> OWTB jewonns :P --OWTB 5 jul 2008 16:55 (UTC) Zou ik mogen beginnen met een station? Aangezien geen burgemeester hier is, vraag ik het op deze overlegpagina maar. Zou ik in Skeenth een station kunnen plaatsen wat aansluit op de Eilandlijn. Hierop wil ik binnenkort nog de Intercity en Regionale trein/stoptrein laten rijden. 15px Tahrim Veltman 28 sep 2008 14:44 (UTC) :Mijn zegen heb je! Lars Washington 28 sep 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::Zie de Eilandlijn voor meer info: ik wil in de toekomst als alles goed loopt op de eilandlijn de SnelWaterTrein laten rijden, van Skeenth - Civitas - Frankheim, of naar Cettatie, of Noble City oid. In overleg met de landen natuurlijk. 15px Tahrim Veltman 28 sep 2008 15:22 (UTC) :::Je mag, maar liever in de Industriewijk van Skeênð. --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 17:30 (UTC) ::::Waarom, als ik vragen mag. Je kan ook ondergronds het station bouwen. En wat dacht je van een station in Nyttfron misschien? Zo eentje voor de Regiostoptreinen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 28 sep 2008 17:47 (UTC) :::::Omdat Skeênð 'n woonwijk is. Doe is iets aan die ondertekeningsdinges!! Ik heb liever geen station in 't middeleeuwse centrum van Nýttfrón :) --OuWTB 28 sep 2008 18:10 (UTC) ::::::In het landschap van Duivendrecht is er ook een station waar je de gillende remmen van de elocs hoort, maar goed. Nyttfron wordt geschrapt, eventueel een sneltram van Nyttfron naar Wikistad of Nyttfron naar Skeenth, alleen weet ik niet echt waar Nyttfron helemaal komt te liggen, dus.. waar?213.10.27.88 29 sep 2008 18:05 (UTC) :::::::Nýttfrón ligt op 'n ge-isoleerd eiland dat alleen per boot of veer te breiken valt. --OuWTB 30 sep 2008 15:58 (UTC) ::::::::Ah... sneltram kan ik dus schrappen... Een veer kan ik regelen. 213.10.27.88 30 sep 2008 18:42 (UTC) Dringende vraag Wat is Aeres voor Skeenth Industriewijk? 15px Tahrim Veltman 29 sep 2008 21:05 (UTC) :Skeênðse Industræëbuu (IPA: sgˈeːʔɛnfðsxɛ ˈɪnðʏstræːəby) --OuWTB 30 sep 2008 16:01 (UTC) Terpman (2) Wie sund nuu al lang ap 'n terpman 'n waçhte dog? Nou, wee wil? -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 18:53 (UTC) : Bie deen mieself. -Markvondeegel 25 apr 2009 10:28 (UTC) ::Proficiat! Ek bin blie foar u ðæt duu nuun terpma bist. Ek stiemje gans in! :-) RoughJustice10 25 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) Hoe wordt die balk blauw? RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 11:54 (UTC) :Welke balk? 26 apr 2009 12:09 (UTC) ::Is al opgelost ;-) De balk van het water. RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:13 (UTC) Een ezel moet altijd water hebben! Sven Anfius Plemming 28 apr 2009 12:23 (UTC) :Wat heeft dat ermee te maken? 28 apr 2009 12:30 (UTC) ::Alles. Sven Anfius Plemming 28 apr 2009 12:32 (UTC) :::Een ezel balkt (zie de discussie hierboven) ;) --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 12:09 (UTC) Inwoonere Ek skal Kremnæ un Konghier frægje af die hee wil kuume woone via je e-mail. Ap 'n uur waai wil die nie kuume un ðæt wiet ek uut ærfoarenge ;) --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 12:14 (UTC) :PS.: Kremnæ ist wè burger. --OoWeThBe 30 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) Spellenge Kæn iemanden mid fil kennis foan d'r Ærisk disse suud in d'r næd spellinge sette? Alvast fuul doank doarfoar! :) --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 11:29 (UTC) :Mss eens een gemeentehuis een/of provinciehuis aanmaken? --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 12:16 (UTC) Mischien kunnen jullie ook een fundur doen? Dan hebben al drie gemeente dat en is veel demokratischer. Bart K 22 mei 2009 09:21 (UTC) Jullie zijn zó dom! Ik ben enkel zo laat nog online omdat ik een condoliancemailtje moest versturen i.v.m. dit. Ik open mijn e-maildingetje en het eerste dat ik zie is wikia, wikia, wikia, wikia. Taalstrijd in Skeend has been changed. Dán weet je dat het in Libertas pas HEEL GOED mis zit. Jullie hebben iets unieks verspeeld. Wat voor unieks? 5 NIEUWE ACTIEVE GEBRUIKERS! Dat had Libertas veel goed kunnen doen. Het had Libertas uit een crisis kunnen halen, maar nee, in plaats daarvan verbieden jullie dingen die al EEUWEN zo zijn. Mij is het nu duidelijk geworden dat niet Nýttfrón aan democratische verandering nood heeft, maar Libertas zelf. Libertas is een mislukt, vastgeroest, verouderd landje waar 100% van de bevolking überkritikus is zonder zelf een REET uit te willen voeren voor een betere samenleving gvd. Dít is iets waar ik nu echt HEEL ERG kwaad om kan worden. M'n voorspelling is uitgekomen. Het is jullie eindelijk gelukt om de Skeenderse bevolking weer terug in Vreêland te krijgen. Gefeliciteerd met dit geweldige resultaat! =D Éíndelijk was er hoop op een actiever Skeend. Loek deed nuttige bijdrages om het weer op de rails te krijgen. Wat krijgt hij er voor terug: INLEVEREN VAN Z'N EIGEN TAAL. Nú hebben jullie pas HEEL GOED Skeend een doodslag toegegeven. Goedzo! Mss kunnen jullie nu Skeend afbreken en Oost-Libertas Libertaans inrichten! Wat zullen we daar veel mee opschieten! t spijt me voor het overmatige gebruik van scheldwoorden, uitroeptekens en hoofdletters in dit dingetje, maar ik ben heel kwaad en zo komt het bij mij het beste tot uiting. Ik wil echter wel blijven in Libertas, maar ik hoop dat jullie eindelijk inzien dat dit zo geen hondenlul helpt met klaarkomen. Ik zie uw reactie met belangstelling tegemoet. Slâ van een Nýttfróner kameraad en aanstaande ex-vikingführer. --OuWTB 12 jun 2009 20:26 (UTC) :Wat is hier nu eigenlijk de bedoeling van? Greenday2 13 jun 2009 18:49 (UTC) Misschien moest het plan toch wel landelijk geaccepteerd worden aangezien er anders niks verandert in het dorp... --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 16:54 (UTC) :We moeten ook eerst een goeverneur hebben... --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) ::Het was Bens taak om de provinciale verkiezingen te starten, als ik me goed herinner :P --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) :::Hij heeft ze ook gestart, maar ze werden weer afgeblazen.. --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::::Niet waar, hij heeft er alleen voor gezorgd dat men zich opnieuw kandidaat kon stellen. Maar daarna is ie in slaap gevallen :P --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:37 (UTC) :::::En nu is hij ziek :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::::::Gelukkig wordt hij straks afgezet... (bijdragenlijst) --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) :::::::Hij heeft een geldige reden om afwezig te zijn... --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::Nu wel, maar voordat hij ziek werd niet :P --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:48 (UTC) :::::::::De helft van z'n bijdrages staan in het wislogboek è :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik bedoel als vice van Libertas, niet als Minister van ZWEJKLJAWKNEuWTB]] 19 jun 2009 17:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::Aber jawohl! --Bucureştean 19 jun 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::::::::::::Moferdt... --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::::BTWO, ik was er wél ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2009 19:03 (UTC) Kan iemand mijn huisje verwijderen in dit dorp? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:31 (UTC) :Als je wilt verhuizen, ik zou Molenbeek proberen, een gezellig, multi-culti dorp. Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 17:03 (UTC) skeend ik stel voor dat dit weer skeend gaat heten Igor Peltuna 28 dec 2012 12:53 (UTC) : Pro. Wabba The I (overleg) 28 dec 2012 12:55 (UTC) :Pro. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 28 dec 2012 12:59 (UTC) Pierlot heeft de pagina nu al vernoemd. Wabba The I (overleg) 28 dec 2012 20:22 (UTC) Aeres Hoezo is het Aeres weggehaald uit Skeend Pierlot 9 mrt 2016 17:49 (UTC)